The present invention relates to portable worktables, and more particularly to a device for use with a shopping cart to provide a portable worktable.
In retail stores, such as grocery stores and department stores, it is necessary to take inventory, restock merchandise on display shelves, display the price on each item of merchandise, and from time to time adjust the price of such merchandise. In order to accomplish this it is desirable to provide a worktable which could be utilized for writing, and supporting price catalogs, pencils and other tools. Since shopping carts are generally readily available in such stores, it would further be desirable to provide a device which could convert a shopping cart into a portable worktable.